


Leaving you behind...

by Kitsune_Rendan



Series: The Demon Fox and his Vixen [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7866190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Rendan/pseuds/Kitsune_Rendan





	1. Leaving without you...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snow White and Pikkie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Snow+White+and+Pikkie).



Sasuke looked down at the picture that stood on his bedside table. He looked at it with fondness that was never seen in the Uchiha's eyes, stroked his thumb over the faces of his soon-to-be former teammates and let out a sigh of regret. Light from the moon cascaded through a sliver of the curtain that was partially open and shone on two reflective objects. Through his peripheral vision he saw the gleaming objects. Turning in its direction he saw them and pain shot through his heart. It was a picture of himself glaring at Naruto, if you looked close enough you could see a slight blush on his face. Naruto, whose arms were around Sasuke, was laughing at the other's facial expression.In the photograph, Sasuke wore navy blue swimming trunks, without a shirt, showing his almost-but-not-yet-defined abs with a silver chain that had the Uzumaki family crest embellished with rubies and tiny black diamonds. Naruto, however, donned a royal blue and yellow swimming trunks with a silver chain that had the Uchiha family crest embellished in rubies and diamonds,his washboard abs, broadening shoulders and strong arms almost dwarfed the raven beauty. Sasuke glanced at the object before the framed picture. It was the necklace that held the Uzumaki Crest. He planned to leave it in his apartment with most of the things he would not need. All except for that one picture of the two of them together, which he took out of its frame and tucked it in his shorts. He turned on his heel, walking back to the bed that he had shared some nights with Naruto just cuddling or sleeping in each others arms when one or both of them had nightmares of their childhood in Konoha, and grabbed his backpack. He glanced around the room once more, opened his window, hid his chakra with ease and jumped out his apartment window, jumping over the rooftops and avoiding Konoha's streets, heading for the West entrance.

He slipped through with great agility and sprinted through the trees, only stopping once he was at the meeting point. He arrived there only to find Tayuya, Jirobo and Sakon and Ukon dead on the forest floor. A few metres away laid another person with white hair and pale skin with two parallel red dots on his (her?) forehead . Blood drenched the forest floor and the trees were splattered with the blood of Kidomaru who was still hanging in the trees. Sasuke froze where he stood unable to disturb this eerily silent and beautifully gruesome scene. It reminded him somehow of the Uchiha Massacre, without the love of the people who were now dead, Itachi traumatising him and almost being at the brink of death."

So YOU think that you can just WALK AWAY from US and EXPECT US to ALLOW you to LEAVE this village?"Sasuke froze, his blood turning cold at the icy tone he was being addressed in. His eyes flickered into the woods and back after taking an audible gulp."You expect ME to allow YOU to LEAVE?"Shivers ran down Sasuke's spine. He knew who it was and his heart lurched and sped up, terror filling his body. Slowly and almost inaudibly he asked, with a lump in his throat, "Did you do this?" He knew that the person he had spoken to, had heard him clearly." They tried to STEAL what IS MINE... YOU ARE MINE, you know that RIGHT SASUKE?"The terror at hearing the voice had doubled at the answer he had received. In the back if his mind he heard Fugaku saying "Uchihas are the most fearless shinobi in this world. We can never feel any emotion resembling that of fear or terror. We instill it in others."

'Oh how wrong you are Father,' he thought. The voice spoke again with a voice filled with malice saying," I did it for you, Sasuke. They tried to take you away from me and YOU..."Sasuke internally cringed, "YOU followed them...to go and BE WITH that HEBEPHILE OROCHIMARU!" Sasuke heard and felt anger rolling off in waves, as well as Killer Intent and it was stealing air from his lungs."YOU TRIED TO LEAVE ME SASUKE!!!" And then softly, "Sasuke, Sasuke,Sasuke...." The figure stepped out into the moonlight revealing a taller, bulkier and most of all feral Naruto. It was his expression that made Sasuke take a few steps back. It was sheer anger, betrayal, disappointment and absolute possessiveness all aimed at him.

"What was the first thing I told you when you accepted me as your boyfriend?" he asked, and when Sasuke did not immediately respond, he yelled."WHAT DID I SAY ?!?!?!"Sasuke flinched and stuttered out,"Y-you s-said t-that I was y-your M-Mate a-and t-that I b-belonged t-to y-you a-as m-much a-as y-you b-belonged to me." Naruto tutted and said," Belong Sasuke. You BELONG to ME as much As I BELONG to YOU. I also said now you could NEVER. LEAVE. ME. And what did you say?"When Sasuke saw the tears stream down Naruto's face while the blond sat down and curled into himself,his shoulders hunching in. He looked at Sasuke, anguish marring his face."W-WHAT D-DID Y-YOU S-SAY!!!"Sasuke dropped to his knees,his lips trembled and tears stung his eyes."I said that I will never leave, that No-one would ever be able to tear you away from me and if they tried I WOULD TEAR THEM TO SHREDS!"

A moment of silence ensued. Then Sasuke started to apologise profusedly, " I'm so sorry Naruto I-" but Naruto cut him off mid-apology."You nothing, Sasuke!!" he yelled, hurt and betrayal filled his voice.Naruto stood up and walked to Sasuke, put the necklace back on HIS boyfriend and spoke with a voice devoid of emotion. "Go. Go to him Sasuke. All you'll ever feel is the pain of staying away from your mate for a long period of time. Nobody will be able to even TOUCH you with the intent of making you theirs, because all it will cause is immense pain for both of you." Naruto bent down to Sasuke's eye-level, now burning with jealousy, possessiveness and fury. " No-one will be able to fuck you BUT ME!!"Naruto turned and walked away, but stopped at the tree line. "Oh and Sasuke..." He looked over his shoulder and gave a murderous look " and if anyone tries to fuck you, I'll search for you...I will find you...I will skip taking you slow and easy...and I WILL FUCK YOU SO THAT THE ONLY NAME YOU WILL REMEMBER WILL BE MINE AND NO OTHER'S.

"Naruto turned his head back and took to the trees in the direction of Konoha, his territory. Sasuke stood up, turned and took to the trees in the opposite direction, trepidation grew with every step away from Konohagakure no sato. He reached the Valley of the End where he was met with the familiar face of Kabuto. "A pleasure seeing you again, Sasuke-kun," he said, pushing his glasses up with a finger. "Hn," was all Sasuke said. As he followed Kabuto, he shivered and thought bitterely as they gained more distance away from the village, 'This is why I left you Naruto. No-one knows how menacing, possessive, strong and actually smart you are. You're smarter than Shikamaru. They don't even know how cold and calculating you are. Sometimes I fell as if you truely the embodiment of the Kyuubi no kitsune and he is just a name that was made up. I'm sorry Naruto, but you don't own me and you never will.'

Oh how wrong he was...


	2. The Begining of planning and Subterfuge

They ran. For hours on end all Sasuke did was lose himself in the mindless monotony of running and jumping through trees.

After a while it seemed as if Kabuto grew weary of the tense silence, he decided to strike up a conversation with the so-called 'Last Uchiha'.

"It seems as though you grow tense with every mile we distance ourselves from Konohagakure no Sato, why is that Uchiha-san ?" asked the silver-haired medi-nin. 

With eyes displaying malice and ill-intent, that did not bode well for those under its scrutiny, Sasuke stared at Kabuto. Eventually with a voice as dry as the desert he responded: " Do not ask questions that will get you killed in the most gruesome way. Show some decorum." and with that he continued to sail through the air as he jumped from branch to branch. 

Although he did not show it, Kabuto balked at the menacing undercurrent of the stoic Uchiha's words. 'Well, that did not go as planned...'

Meanwhile, back in Konoha things were totally topsy-turvy. In the hokage's office a team of ninja had been assembled for a specialised mission with Nara Shikamaru as squad captain, followed by Inuzuka Kiba and Akamaru, Akamichi Choji, and Hyuuga Neji as the remainder of the squad.The 'specialised' mission being that the 'Last Uchiha' had willingly deserted the village, he was declared a missing-nin and that he was to be aprehended with whatever force and brought back to the village alive to await a hearing with the Godaime and her council. Just as the Godaime Hokage, Senju Tsunade was about to conclude her debriefing of the mission, a tired voice cut in - " With all do respect Hokage-Sama, this mission will be absolutely futile." 

Everyone turned and laid their eyes on a certain golden-haired and cerulean-eyed genin. Honey-brown eyes narrowed in anger and suspiscion.

"Pray tell,Genin Uzumaki Naruto, why is it that this mission would be futile?" asked Tsunade in a formal tone, though inwardly she was worried at her brat's formal adress of her as well as pissed that he interrupted her meeting whilst being undetected by even her ANBU detail.

Naruto sighed then pushed off the wall he had leaned on and walked over to stand next to the Hokage's desk, positioning himself so that he could speak to both Her as well as the squad assembled before him. 

"At this very moment, former-Genin Uchiha Sasuke would arrive at one of the operating yet hidden base of the S-ranked missing-nin and former-sanin of Konohagakure no Sato, Orochimaru. His travel and arrival was aided by a ninja we know as Kabuto. With the promises of power and revenge, Uchiha left to rendevouz with six Sound village operatives tasked to bring him to the snake-sanin,all whom were found dead at the rendevouz point. Former-Genin Uchiha Sasuke will be officially training with Orochimaru for said power to 'avenge' his clan, in doing so killing his only blood relative, SS-ranked missing nin and member of the Akatsuki, Uchiha Itachi. Unofficially he shall be trained to be Orochimaru's next 'meat-suit'. With that being said, let's get down to the real task at hand."

Nara Shikamaru, whom at that point had been listening very closely to what was being said and what was also 'not' being said pondered over the facts being laid infront of him by a very unlikely source, was trying to come up with the answer as to what the real task at hand, but he was coming up blank. That and he was so bloody confunded that he was still reeling at the information-overload. 

Eventually it was the stoic Hyuuga that asked the third question on everyone's mind:" What is the real task at hand Uzumaki-Sama?" The first and most obvious being:"what the Flying pig-wrapped fuck was going on?"and the second:" what the fuck happened to Naruto?" 

Naruto smiled demurely at the Branch-heir of the hyuuga clan who surprisingly brushed up on his politics and Konoha geaneology. 

"Why my dear Hyuuga branch-heir, the real task at hand would be how to kill Orochimaru whilst subtlely manipulating Uchiha Sasuke into being a spy in the ranks of the Sound village, thereby insuring all threats posed by Orochimaru and all those affiliated to him being annihilated, therefore ensuring the welfare of Konohagakure no Sato as well as the entire shinobi nations.In doing so, ensuring more time for the shinobi nations to get their fingers out of their proverbial asses and alli themselves with each other and prepare for the Fourth Great Shinobi War"

The silence in the room was absolutely deafening.

Naruto smirked.


End file.
